


His Butler, Salty or Sweet?

by Speedofsound60



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys' Love, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Solo, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Shota, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedofsound60/pseuds/Speedofsound60
Summary: Ciel discovers an unwanted, growing attraction to his demon butler.  Ciel x Sebastian.  Rated Explicit, for mature adult content.





	1. His Butler, Enigmatic

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of its characters. So I own nothing, and I am not making any money from these writings. I thought this amine was absolutely every fangirl’s dream, so I just couldn't resist writing a story that was Ciel x Sebastian. Please do not read it if you are offended by such yaoi/BL deliciousness. ^^ 
> 
> Warnings: M/M, Yaoi/BL, Shota, Wet Dream, Solo, Oral, Anal, Minor Language, Underage Drinking, Angst, and all sorts of nasty bishonen goodness. Rated Explicit, for mature adult content.

It was a dark night. No moon could be seen from the window as Ceil aimlessly splashed his fingers through the surface of his steaming bath water. As the candlelight danced his tiny shadow across the wall of the lavatory, Ciel contemplated things a normal boy would never even begin to comprehend.

Ciel wondered the flavor of his soul. What was it about a soul that would drive a demon to suffer a lifetime of menial tasks just to attain it? Was it really worth it in the end? All humans will, without exception, eventually die. Even the greatest kings and queens eventually return to the earth, reduced from societal greatness to nothing more than dust, their souls carried away like the wind carries away a flower’s petals. The boy found himself asking, was his soul really worth the trouble? And how many people had Sebastian served in the past in order to devour their souls? One lifetime seemed a long enough punishment. Surely this was a lonely existence, almost worthy of pity. 

Ciel wasn’t certain what his soul had to offer, but he knew a pact is a pact, so there was no sense in troubling over it now, he supposed. As long as he got revenge for his parents, in the end, a soul was something he was more than willing to sacrifice… 

In Sebastian’s centuries of being, the demon had acquired unworldly skill and precision. The boy was beginning to notice that his butler was highly skilled at practically everything, and was capable of handling every task, no matter how impossible. Although he chose never to acknowledge it, this was something that he would never grow tired of. No request seemed beyond his reach. But was there truly no end to how far a demon would go to achieve that which he most desired? 

“Damn it!” the boy muttered. For some reason, no matter what he was doing these days, his mind always returned to Sebastian. “For heaven’s sake, even now, whilst bathing I am thinking about HIM.” Ciel’s fists hit the bath water, creating two tiny splashes. The child questioned when, and more importantly why, this was happening. Perhaps it had all started with that absurd ballroom dancing a week ago he mused angrily. What a ridiculous affair, indeed... 

Ciel reflected on the past few weeks, and how what had started out as a mild curiosity was now seemingly transpiring into something more. Earlier that afternoon, Ciel had spent several hours pretending to browse through the endless stack of paperwork on his desk, when in actuality he was watching Sebastian from the corner of his eye as the man diligently cleaned the study. Every book was removed from the shelf and dusted meticulously. Every table and chair moved such that the floors beneath could be scoured. Every table linen replaced with a new one, crisp and without a single wrinkle. Not a single nook or cranny escaped the butler’s duster. Much to the boy’s surprise, it was actually very pleasing to watch the demon perform his daily routines. 

For about a week now, Ciel found himself calling upon Sebastian for assistance with many menial things he could easily do for himself. Perhaps the idea of inconveniencing the demon brought the boy a mild pleasure. If he had given up his soul, Sebastian should at least owe him that much, right? 

The more Ciel thought about it, the more the boy was certain that his devout butler must also be considered quite charming by the ladies of London. Madam Red certainly seemed to like him well enough, if that was any indication. And Grell… well, that was another story indeed. Sebastian was tall and slender, strong, and always in control, thinking ten steps ahead of all others. With smooth sleek hair and dark eyes that glimmered with a hint of wickedness, the demon was enough to give the boy goosebumps if he thought on it for too long. 

How many women had gotten to experience intimacy with Sebastian? What was it like to be that close, to feel the demon’s touch and affection? Knowing Sebastian, the demon would show his ladies nothing short of a worthy time, of that Ciel was certain. 

“Forget about this petty nonsense! You are the Queen’s guard dog, and you best stay focused on the tasks at hand,” Ciel murmured, rubbing his temples angrily. He was truly starting to hate himself. The world around them was falling apart, and crime was spreading unchecked throughout London. The people needed him. The Queen needed him. There was no time for such absurd distractions. The Phantomhive family name was at stake, and now more than ever there was work to be done. 

Sighing, Ciel laid his head back against the rim of the oversized bathtub. It seemed that regardless of his attempts to force Sebastian into the deep recesses of his mind, there was no escaping the demon, even when the boy asked for an hour of solitude to bathe. 

It had been a long day, and these troubled thoughts were only adding to Ciel’s exhaustion. He had been in the bath for so long, he suddenly noticed the water had grown cold. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried. “I require fresh towels, I am getting out of the bath now.”

“Right away, young master,” replied Sebastian after appearing in the doorway of the lavatory. 

“Oh, and I want them to be warm,” added Ciel pointedly. ‘Heh,’ Ciel snickered to himself. The bulter was always so eager to please, let him work a little harder. 

In the light of the candle, a momentary flash of annoyance illuminated within the demon’s eyes, which gratified the boy. 

“Yes, young master,” Sebastian conceded and disappeared into the darkness. 

Returning a few minutes later, the demon set two large, hot towels on the rack beside the bathtub. 

“I hope these towels are to your liking, young master. We had them shipped in from Cairo last week. They are woven from the finest Egyptian cotton. Is there anything else you require?” 

“Thank you Sebastian, that will be all for tonight,” Ciel dismissed the demon. Of course, heating the towels proved to be no inconvenience. What was he thinking? He’d try harder next time, he vowed. Perhaps in the morning, once he had his wits about him, he would be able to concoct a request that would be of greater trouble for the demon.

“Very well, my lord,” Sebastian bowed and left silently. 

Ciel stepped out of the bath, wrapped himself in a hot towel, and slid into his slippers which had been carefully placed beside the tub. Taking the second towel and wrapping it around his dripping hair, he blew out the lavatory candle and walked into his adjoining bed chamber. A single candle had been lit on his night stand. His night-clothes had been neatly laid out at the foot of the bed, the sheets turned down, and the pillows freshly fluffed. 

Ciel slipped into his white nightgown and let down the towel from his head, releasing damp hair against the back of his neck. Spreading his arms, he fell backwards onto the soft covers and laid across the bed for a moment. Staring at the blue canopy above, he wondered, do demons even need sleep?

“Ugh! Just let it go!” Ciel commanded himself, slapping his face. He rolled over and crawled under the heavy down covers. Winter was coming, a fall chill could be felt in the air. When he blew out the candle, darkness shrouded the room. 

The boy closed his eyes and tried to let sleep take him. He felt exhausted, but knew that sleep would not come. He had started to dread the nights that left him alone with his troubled mind, trying to grasp the truth that once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again. He did not wish to take back the contract, yet he wondered what it was about souls the demon craved... He spent most nights nowadays tossing and turning restlessly as the hours too slowly passed. Tonight would certainly be no different…


	2. His Butler, Imagining

Warm lips traced a collarbone of pale, bare flesh. Small fingers gripped a handful of dark, sleek hair. As naked bodies entwined as one in sinful lust, each needing the other just to breathe, every touch was electric. Every hair stood on end at the demon’s touch. The boy found himself pinned beneath the demon’s heat pressing down over him like a hot fire. 

A wet tongue voyaged across Ciel’s chest, flicking over the boy’s nipples before moving down past his navel. “Ah, Sebastian…” whimpered the boy as smooth lips drew in the boy’s length, eliciting another moan from the child who barely knew himself capable of making such obscene noises. The boy’s forehead was beaded with sweat, his muscles tight and trembling, his erection straining in anticipation. His climax grew terrifyingly close as Sebastian took the child fully into his mouth. 

“Ahhhh,” the boy moaned as the demon’s slippery tongue danced waves of pleasure across the head of his erection. Black fingernails etched their pattern down the child’s sides and skilled fingers caressed him, kneading his narrow thighs and buttocks. Craving more of the demon’s touch, Ciel’s hips arched up into Sebastian’s mouth, straining for more of the sensation building within him. As if on cue, the demon picked up his pace to please his young master.

“Sebastian, I can’t…” Ciel begged, fearing he couldn’t hold back much longer.

Suddenly, a slender finger slipped between the boy’s buttocks, caressing the tender pink opening there. The panting boy beneath gave no resistance, so the demon delicately slipped the tip of his index finger into Ciel’s twitching entrance. Surprised, yet excited by the foreign sensation, Ciel lifted his knees to fully offer himself to his partner. Not really knowing what would come next, he didn’t care. He just knew he needed more. He craved desperately to be spoiled by Sebastian. To be touched by him in the most vulgar of ways, and in the most inappropriate places. To be used by him, in the worst manner possible. 

The demon pushed the digit in deeper and stroked the child delicately, milking him from the inside.

“Sebastian. Ahhh!” Ciel cried frantically with ecstasy as he arched his back, releasing hot wetness into Sebastian’s eagerly awaiting mouth. 

***

“Young master?” Sebastian shook Ciel, suddenly awaking him from the sinful affair unfolding behind his eyelids. “Is everything ok, my lord? Are you not feeling well this morning? I’m afraid you’ve overslept.” 

‘What in bloody hell?’ Ciel raged silently after he snapped back to reality. 

“It would appear that you have a fever, my lord,” Sebastian said raising a hand to Ciel’s sweat-soaked forehead. 

“Don’t touch me!” Ciel spat, jumping back from the butler’s glove as if it burned him. Suddenly, the boy became aware of his wet nightgown, and the hardness that still protruded stubbornly beneath it. Disgusted with himself, he wondered if perhaps Grell’s perversion was contagious. 

‘I must get him out of here at once,’ Ciel panicked silently. Clearing his throat, the boy looked toward the bright sunny window and put on his usual grim face of annoyance. “I’m fine Sebastian, just a bit hungry, that is all.” 

“Very well, young master,” Sebastian replied after the slightest pause. The demon added, “I shall fetch you some fresh earl grey tea, the kind you like from Jacksons of Piccadilly. I have also prepared some fine raspberry-filled pastries and Bavarian cream which I believe you will find to your liking,” he commented, as he disappeared through the doorway. 

Ciel instantly sighed with relief. Quickly, he pushed back the bed sheets and dashed to the lavatory, locking the latch on the door behind him. 

“Damn it! Get a grip on yourself. This is absolutely unacceptable behaviour for a Phantomhive,” Ciel scolded as he tore off the soiled nightgown in fit of rage. 

He stood before the mirror and stared at the stubborn erection that wouldn’t go away. ‘If Sebastian saw you like this…’ He had to do something about it, and fast, before Sebastian came back with breakfast. Quickly, he wrapped a hand around his rigid length and started stroking. It was already slick, and he knew it wouldn’t take long. As he closed his eyes, visions of Sebastian kept flashing behind his lids. He imagined how it would feel to be inside the demon’s mouth, and it felt unbelievably good for something so wretchedly disgraceful.

As he reached his limit, he pressed his other hand tightly over his mouth and strained a choked cry into his palm as he shot white ribbons of cum across the vanity. Hating himself for even thinking about his butler in such a dishonorable manner, the boy used his crumpled nightgown to hastily wipe away the mess. 

“I would damn you to hell Sebastian, if you weren’t already damned,” he swore as he threw the gown into the laundry bin. 

The boy splashed cool water from the wash basin on his face. Gazing into the mirror, he stared with hatred at the purple and blue-eyed reflection. 

“Truly pathetic,” he stated flatly.


	3. His Butler, Isolation

Having Sebastian hovering about during breakfast only further aggravated the young Phantomhive Earl. The boy avoided eye contact with Sebastian at all cost, for fear that one look into his eyes would expose the unclean thoughts that had taken root behind them. He felt dirty. The demon’s presence was a continual reminder of this growing perversion, and as such, the boy sought out every opportunity to punish Sebastian with inconveniences. First, his tea was not quite hot enough. Then, the pastry cream was not quite chilled. His teaspoon needed polishing, on several different occasions. His napkin replaced. And so went the rest of the meal, with the disgruntled boy spouting one complaint after another, usually resulting in the demon scurrying off in a futile attempt to please him. Ciel was the first to admit that his mood was quite cross, even for him. But it was a small satisfaction taken in return for a mind fraught with perils beyond number. 

With each passing moment, the child’s frustration churned like poison within him. His mind sought out ways to eradicate the tormenting images of Sebastian, but they simply refused to be erased. In fact, the more he tried to forget, the more he was forced to remember. He felt as if he were becoming unhinged. If there was one thing the young Earl loathed more than anything else in this world, it was not being in control. He wondered if he could simply just command Sebastian to kill him now, and put him out of this misery…

Upon finishing the meal, Ciel retreated within the bowels of the mansion and locked himself inside the library chambers which held the data on all of the Phantomhive overseas businesses. It was a place where, under the guise of work, he could finally be alone. He longed for solitude such that no one could see the fabric of his fiction beginning to unravel. 

“Curse you, Sebastian,” muttered the boy as he pulled an enormous book from the shelves and laid it on the table at the center of the room. Ciel wondered if there was some sort of medicine he could take to ensure sleep would be dreamless this coming night. Maybe he would request some German chamomile honey tea, or for that matter, some sherry. Yes indeed, perhaps sherry would be a wise choice. 

“I must make progress on these accounting ledgers,” he grumbled while pulling up a chair to the small table. The young entrepreneur needed to focus on the overseas accounts, which were to be rectified against transaction receipts and distributor’s manifests. This task, albeit cumbersome, was a necessary evil that had to be done sooner or later, and the boy decided that there was no time like the present. Right now, he welcomed distraction, and any task no matter how tedious, as long as it erased the demon from his thoughts. He figured that spending one of the last fine days of autumn cooped up in a stuffy, window-less room doing paperwork was no more than he deserved. 

***

Over dinner that evening, the two exchanged brief conversation, but for the most part Ciel sat silently, consuming his food. Sebastian had gone all out with the preparation of two beautifully cooked Cornish hens with stuffing and pickled beets. Pickled beets were among the boy’s favorite dishes. The tart yet bittersweet taste was something one could not find easily anywhere else. Yet despite the delicious aroma of the extravagant meal, Ciel found that he was not hungry. He stared down at the plate, and focused on rearranging the food back and forth into different piles. 

“Is everything to your liking, young master?” Sebastian inquired with a raised eyebrow.

The butler’s question was almost comical to the boy. Things couldn’t have been further from Ciel’s liking. The young Earl couldn’t have felt more out of place in his own skin. If he could put a thousand miles between himself and his butler right now, it still wouldn’t be far enough. Every encounter with Sebastian was becoming more and more dangerous. The slightest glance across the dining table resurfaced unthinkable images of the demon in most unfit circumstances. 

Despite how he tried to bury the thoughts, every passing moment found the boy’s trousers growing more and more restrictive. ‘Good lord, not now. This is utterly ridiculous!’ Ciel silently fumed as he squeezed his chair-bottom with both hands in a struggle to gain control over his adolescent body. If he could slap himself, he would. 

‘Surely, what is happening here must be an artifact of being cooped up for far too long with Sebastian in this bloody mansion. I must spend some more time with Lady Elizabeth,’ the boy concluded. ‘I shall arrange a dinner meeting with her at once.’ Elizabeth would no doubt be delighted by such a request, although the idea was instinctually unappealing to Ciel, as he could only tolerate the girl in small doses. He found her shrill voice and nonchalant behaviour to be on the borderline of obnoxious most of the time. But maybe she was just what he needed. Perhaps a dose of Elizabeth could cure him of whatever sickness this was.

Ciel threw down his napkin and pushed back his chair. “Everything is fine. Thank you, Sebastian. I’ve had enough and shall excuse myself henceforth,” he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“But master, you’ve barely finished half of your plate.”

“Sebastian, do not lecture me on this matter!” Ciel snapped back in annoyance that resonated awkwardly in the large dining room. He spun around and stomped toward the hallway. 

“Oh, one more thing,” the boy paused in the doorway without turning back. “Please arrange for a dinner with Lady Elizabeth this coming week. I would very much like to see her… as soon as possible,” he added, although the words like lies tasted bitter upon his tongue.


	4. His Butler, Fortuitous Encounter

The evening sky had turned dark, much like the young Earl’s mood. Low-hanging clouds had rolled in, and threatened rain. Instead of playing his usual after-dinner solo game of chess, Ciel shut himself in the parlor and decided to help himself to the bottle of sherry that had been sitting untouched upon the credenza for what had seemed like ages. The boy could barely remember the last time the bottle had served any other purpose than decoration. That was soon to change.

The bottle was tight and the cork difficult to dislodge upon his first attempt. But with iron-clad resolve and a little elbow grease, Ciel finally twisted the stopper free. He quickly set the cork beside the crystal decanter, poured himself a generous glass, and swallowed a large mouthful of the dark liquid. The taste was dry and burned his throat on the way down. Coughing to catch his breath, he decided it wasn’t so bad. He figured, if this was what’s required to clear his head, then he was quite determined to drink the whole bottle.

Glass in one hand, bottle in the other, the boy shuffled wearily to his lounge chair and sank down into the soft fabric. “Elizabeth... Elizabeth…” Ciel repeated the name. Maybe if he said it enough times, he could convince himself to be excited about seeing her. He stared at the marble pieces on the chessboard before him. Which one was he, really? A king? A pawn? Moreover, which one was Sebastian? 

‘Is it all just a game?’ the young Earl deliberated. Perhaps to the demon, he was nothing more than a rat skittering through a maze of his own fashioning. Indeed, he had lost his path long ago when his parents were taken, and the boy had been on a convoluted path towards what he hoped was retribution ever since. The ship of fools had already departed, and now there was little he could do but hope that this contract would bestow upon him the justice he so craved before meeting his end. And then, when his vengeance was seized, Sebastian would finally claim that which he coveted. The contract was nothing more than a means to an end for the demon, and this was just a mere symbiotic relationship of convenience and tolerance in the meantime. Ciel’s realization that he was, in every way, alone with nothing but a heart darker than midnight, felt akin to despair. “Despair. An affliction of the godless,” Ciel muttered flatly over the brim of his glass before taking another generous sip. 

So many thoughts swirled about in the boy’s head that if he were to speak he was certain he wouldn’t hear his own voice. “Just let it go,” the Earl commanded himself, running a hand through his hair and loosening his collar. The sherry was beginning to do its job and the warmth it brought was a welcomed sensation. Finny had once mentioned to him that this was 'the good stuff’, and now the boy was beginning to understand why.

Ciel quickly finished his glass and poured another. The more he drank, the smoother the fluid became, and the more he managed to forget the world and stare blindly upon the crackling fire in the fireplace before him. For the first time in weeks, he felt his body relax. He wanted to stay here forever, if he could. 

The boy sat contently as the hands on the grandfather clock passed, and the bottle grew empty.

***

“Are you ready to retire for the evening, young master?” Sebastian asked from the entrance of the parlor. Ciel glanced up at the clock to see that it was a quarter past midnight. He must have fallen asleep. Nothing more than smouldering embers remained in the fireplace. 

“Ahh, yes Sebastian,” the boy slurred, trying his best to gain his composure as he stood from the lounge chair. He set the crystal glass upon the table, but misjudging the table’s height instead sent it tumbling to the floor with a crash. ‘Oh well’, thought the boy with a snarky chuckle. Just something else for Sebastian to clean up. It really didn’t matter. 

“My, my,” Sebastian looked on with dismay. “I believe the young Earl Phantomive has had quite enough to drink for one night.”

“Nonsense, Sebastian. I’m fine,” refuted the young Earl. “Take me to my bed chambers at once. I wish to retire,” he commanded. 

“But of course, my lord,” Sebastian offered a hand to steady the boy as he staggered down the long hallway. This was normally the time that the butler asked Ciel what he’d like prepared for the next day. But instead, tonight the demon was silent as their shoes echoed against the marble floors. 

The silence was almost deafening, as the pair made their way down the corridor that stretched before them into what seemed like an eternity. The young Earl Phantomhive, who was mustering every ounce of strength in his drunken stupor to keep from falling over, sighed with relief once they finally reached the ornate doors of his bed chamber. 

“After you, my lord,” the butler said as he held open the door and gestured for Ciel to enter. The young Earl thought he detected a hint of amusement behind the butler’s poised smile.

‘I’m sure he considers this quite amusing,’ Ciel thought as he pushed past the man and stumbled toward the bed. The only thing he wanted right now was the room to stop spinning. Truthfully, the boy knew he really shouldn’t have indulged to such an extent, but could anyone really blame him? Certainly, this momentary escape was worth it. If Sebastian wanted to laugh at him, let him. He could care less. 

Ciel flopped onto the bed and Sebastian began to perform his nightly ritual of preparing the room. The butler lit the bedside candle, turned back the sheets, and fluffed the pillows as the boy looked on with disdain at each gesture intended to bring him ease and comfort. The hilarity of it was almost infuriating, and surely it would have been if he were not presently teetering on the edge of consciousness. Ciel placed a hand upon his forehead, trying to relieve the pressure that was building there. His skin felt hot, as if it were on fire. Yes, perhaps he had indeed over-indulged. 

Sebastian proceeded to take a white nightgown from the armoire, and set it out flat on the bed beside the young Earl. Ciel turned his head and stared loathingly at the garment, for he knew there was no way he would ever be able to coordinate getting his limbs into the wretched thing. 

After a brief pause, the butler asked, “May I help you into your night clothes, my lord?”

“Ugh. Just get on with it quickly then, will you?” the boy commanded irritably, waving a hand in the air, wishing for the demon to finish the preparations such that sleep could take him. Sebastian moved silently over to the foot of the bed where his master lay in a loose and crumpled mess. Kneeling down before the young Earl, the butler unlaced the boy’s shoes, skilled gloved fingers unravelling each delicate shoestring. Within moments, the boy’s socks were unfastened and the clasps slipped down around his tiny feet. The cool touch of the demon’s gloves felt delightful upon Ciel’s hot skin. 

After the boy’s socks were carefully peeled away, Sebastian lifted the child’s listless body to a sitting position and unbuttoned Ciel’s blouse to reveal the pale skin beneath. As he slipped his hands beneath the shirt to remove the fabric from the boy’s shoulders, the edge of the butler’s thumb grazed past a pale, pink nipple. Ciel’s eyes sprung open at the sensation and a surge of electricity spread across him, causing his breath to hitch and every muscle to tense. The rush was suddenly sobering and humiliating all at once. A bright shade of pink spread across Ciel’s cheeks. 

‘Damn it!’ the child cursed silently, biting his lip and clenching his fists. Weeks of building adolescent frustration came crashing over him, and this, the very slightest of touches, made the boy deeply aroused. He was surprised, and appalled, at how sensitive his body had become.

“What is it, my lord?” inquired the butler. But Ciel didn’t say a word and quickly retreated beneath his hair, shifting his gaze to the floor. 

After a short pause, the demon chuckled. “My goodness, this is a rare treat indeed. The young master, at a loss for words?” 

The boy sat motionless before the man, a frozen spectacle of humiliation. But then, adding insult to injury, Sebastian leaned in towards the young Earl, and with a gloved hand turned the boy’s chin up toward him, forcing their eyes to meet. 

“Why is it that you fear to look upon me?” the demon asked inquisitively. “Hmmm,” the demon mused, looking over the disheveled, half-dressed Earl. 

“Do not delude yourself. I fear nothing, Sebastian.” It was a valiant effort from the boy, but his words fell flat and his voice cracked at the last syllable. As the butler surveyed him, Ciel’s embarrassment quickly bubbled into anger. 

The boy lashed out and pushed the butler’s hand away. “Just leave me be and get out! You know nothing!” Ciel spat, pointing to the door, his composure crumbling around him. 

Then, almost instantly, he felt his body forcibly thrown back onto the bed. It had happened so quickly, Ciel gasped for air and the bedside candle flickered wildly. He looked up to find the demon leaning over him, pressing his wrists into the soft bedding below. The demon’s fiery gaze bore down upon him like an inescapable promise of death. Ciel was rattled, frozen with fear. He realized that he had been a fool to forget this demon could easily consume his soul at any moment. Sebastian was an artisan of death painting eloquently in strokes of blood upon the canvas of life. No matter how much Ciel liked to pretend, he could never wield this beast, contract or no. The thought sent a shiver across his exposed skin.

“Young master, I should inform you that I happen to know many things,” the demon grinned with malevolence. He leaned closer and added with a whisper into the young Earl’s ear, “Including what it is that you desire…” 

There it was. The boy’s worst fears, spoken aloud for the world to hear, never to be taken back. He could not ignore his feelings any longer, or tell himself it was Lady Elizabeth that he wanted. There was no way for him to retreat, no way to hide his twisted perversion. He wanted to be intimate with his butler. The demon to which he had promised his soul. The demon who would ultimately deliver him from his life’s burden. His depravity had now been laid out before him like an open book. Ciel couldn’t help but think that perhaps this was the way he would take his exit from this world. Sebastian would likely kill him, this very instant. And perhaps being consumed by this beautiful darkness would be more than he deserved for his fall from grace.

“Did you think your ‘condition’ this morning went unnoticed?” provoked the demon, peering into the soul that belonged to him. 

Ciel’s lips quivered and although he tried to speak, nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say. He laid frozen, wide-eyed, heart pounding with both terror and excitement. He was so close to death, yet more alive than he had ever been. At this very moment, as his existence was hanging in the balance, Ciel took pleasure from the closeness of the menace above him. He was close enough to smell the demon’s slight musky scent, and his nostrils savoured every breath with building desire. The thrill of danger and certain death surged through his tiny body. 

Finally, Ciel spoke the only word he could muster, “Please…” But his body betrayed him once more and his hips involuntarily pressed upward against Sebastian’s leg in a token effort to escape, that was really just greed to seek more friction.

“Always surprising,” Sebastian mused. “You are forever exceeding my expectations, young master. Indeed, I am finding this to be quite the temptation.” 

‘WHAT?’ Ciel was reeling from the words he had thought he just heard. 

“I exist to fulfill your orders, my lord. Please tell me to leave now, if that is what you truly wish. I await your command,” added Sebastian as he released Ciel’s wrists and untied the boy’s eyepatch allowing it to slip away and reveal his mark upon the child. 

Oh how Ciel was discovering what it meant to play with fire. He could command Sebastian to leave - all he needed to do was say the words. Two tiny words. Get out. Yet somehow, he could not say them. There would almost certainly be no going back once he gave the order. Although the idea was frightening, his lips knew exactly what they were about to say and did so almost of their own free will.

“Don’t leave me,” the young Earl swallowed nervously and finally met Sebastian eye-to-eye. It was exhilarating to give such a command and meet the demon’s fiery gaze head on. It was a challenge, and the demon’s grin grew wider.

“Long have I awaited this, my lord,” the demon grinned darkly, twirling a piece of Ciel’s hair around his finger. “Combing your fine, dainty locks, gingerly fastening the buttons of your shirt, one by one. It was all I could do to keep the surge of emotion in check. But now, at last, the moment has come for you to truly become mine… Bon appetite.”


	5. His Butler, Crescendo

“S-Sebastian,” the child reached into the demon’s silky, black hair and drew himself up into the man’s lap, tiny legs straddling the larger male. Sebastian breathed in the boy’s scent with relish. 

“Your essence is a sweet nectar, young master. Long have I desired it.” 

Ciel placed a hesitant kiss upon the demon’s mouth with tender, uncertain lips. When he felt Sebastian’s member swelling against him, every hair on his body seemed to stand on end. It was thrilling and maddening, all at once. He had no idea what he was doing, but there was no way he could stop. If he was going to give himself to this demon, he would do so in such a way so as to be worthy of remembrance in the annals of the demon’s forever. 

Seeking out the demon’s taste, the boy kissed Sebastian harder, slipping his soft tongue past lips which parted freely to receive it. Ciel ran his tongue over the demon’s and tasted the peachy sweetness of his butler’s mouth. It was a magical flavour, much better than any of Sebastian’s finest baking. Reluctantly, the boy broke their connection to trace his lips up to Sebastian’s ear where he nibbled on the lobe. 

“Young master, do you mean to tease me so?” Sebastian chuckled, and lifted the boy’s bottom to slide his trousers off, leaving Ciel entirely exposed on the bed before him. The demon discarded the article of clothing and spread Ciel’s knees to get a better look at the delectable view. The naked boy was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed, and hair dishevelled. Between his legs, his erection stood pronounced and dripping with want.

“My, my, what a shameful sight,” the man remarked, causing Ciel’s cheeks to turn an even brighter shade of red. “I shall greatly enjoy devouring you.”

“Well then, hurry up about it, would you?” the boy scoffed as tiny hands daringly tugged at the butler’s coat. Sebastian stood up from the bed, his burning gaze never once straying from the boy while he removed his gloves, his jacket, and then his tie. After finally unbuttoning his white cotton blouse and pulling it from his trousers, Sebastian let the garment slide from him onto the floor. 

Ciel shimmied himself eagerly over to the edge of the bed. Small fingertips reached out to explore the man’s lean, muscular chest. It was exactly as Ciel had expected it to be – perfect. The young Earl’s fingertips mindfully traced the ripples of the demon’s abdomen. This demon had chosen him. Had come for him. Had come to take his soul, above the souls of all others that had called for aid without caring what form of evil would grant their desires. This was his fate. The fate of the Phantomhives. And now that the demon was here to claim his soul, wasn’t he entitled to take whatever he could in return? The very idea sent a surge of adrenaline through the child. 

Ciel sucked wantonly at the demon’s shoulder and pulled at the waistband of Sebastian’s pants, fumbling clumsily to unfasten the buttons. The butler assisted the child to slide the fabric down over his hips, allowing his hardened length free access to the cool air. 

With trembling hands, Ciel wrapped nervous, small fingers around Sebastian’s generous girth and stroked it slowly. The skin felt hot and delicate. A low growl from the demon let him know that he was doing something right. It was a foreign sound Ciel had not heard before, and he enjoyed it immensely. Ciel continued his rhythmic pace around Sebastian’s cock, and used his thumb to graze the tip and spread the man’s pre-ejaculate. He was eager to taste more of Sebastian’s mouth and the two met once more in a deep, wet kiss that communicated Ciel’s thirst for more.

The demon pushed his master down onto the bed. A gasp emanated from the boy who squeezed tightly at Sebastian’s arms. The demon traced his lips down the child’s neck and chest, stopping to lick the nipple that had so unknowingly started all of this. He drew the soft skin between his teeth and Ciel tried unsuccessfully to suppress the whimpers the motion drew from him. 

The boy watched on as Sebastian tasted his skin. The demon moved down over Ciel’s stomach, flicking his tongue over the tender, pale flesh along the way until he finally captured the beads of moisture that had formed atop the young Earl’s straining adolescent erection. 

“Ahhhh,” cried the boy with a shiver. The feel of Sebastian’s wet tongue caressing his most delicate of areas was nothing less than the depraved pleasure he had dreamt of.

“I do believe you have lost your manners, my lord. What an indecent sound,” Sebastian added with delight as he parted his lips and took the boy’s entire shaft deep into his mouth. 

Seeing his butler between his legs was almost enough to push him over the edge all on its own. The heat of the demon’s mouth and the skillful tongue flicking against the head of his cock were more than he could bear.

“Ah, Sebastian…” the child begged as his body squirmed and shuddered from each pleasure-filled motion. Ciel’s fingers desperately clutched the demon’s dark locks while his butler worked fervently to please him, tugging on his balls and rubbing a fingertip teasingly over the boy’s rear entrance, which was now dripping with the demon’s saliva.

“Stop… I can’t…” Ciel’s muscles strained against the blinding sensation building within him. Sebastian pushed a slender fingertip into the tight, pink hole and the boy jolted upright from the intrusion. The demon worked his finger deeper into the cavity, seeking out the boy’s sweetest spot. 

“Nnnnhhh, ahhhh,” Ciel suddenly moaned in ecstasy. He tensed all over, spilling his release into Sebastian’s waiting mouth. A moment later, Ciel collapsed, his heart racing and small body gasping for air. 

The demon climbed up to lay beside the boy. “My lord, you never disappoint me,” he said licking his lips, as if to relish the taste of his master’s seed. 

The demon had just willingly swallowed every drop of him. Ciel grinned at the thought. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he knew this was not over yet. Sebastian’s massive cock was impatiently pressing against the side of his leg, and he decided to reward the demon with whatever pleasure he could provide. The great Earl Phantomhive was not about to let his butler out-do him. He wanted to be the cause of Sebastian’s undoing. 

Somehow, Ciel managed to lift his tired body off of the bed. The child turned over onto his hands and knees, baring his rear in what he knew would be a sinful invitation the demon would be unable to resist. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he panted brazenly, looking back over his shoulder and using a hand to draw apart his ass cheeks in a naughty offering. 

Sebastian, ready to obey his master’s request, climbed to his knees and positioned himself behind the boy.

“Wait,” Ciel said apprehensively. “Will it hurt?” he asked the demon.

“It will, a bit. I’m sorry. I will endeavour to be gentle.”

“No,” replied the boy. “Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me… as proof of the gravity of our contract.”

“As you wish, my lord.”

The demon licked his fingers slick with saliva and rubbed them over his cock, sliding the head back and forth against the boy’s swollen, dripping entrance. The child smothered his face in the sheets to stifle the embarrassing sounds he knew he was about to make. 

Sebastian pushed the head of his cock into Ciel’s entrance with a hiss. The boy gasped in gratification from the painful invasion. 

The demon moved very slowly at first, allowing Ciel time to adjust as he was filled up inch by inch. But the burning heat that engulfed his shaft made holding back difficult. “My god,” Sebastian mumbled in a low voice as he bottomed out within the boy’s hot cavity. It was as Ciel had hoped. The man was losing his composure, and hearing Sebastian cry out to his counterpart in the heavens egged Ciel onwards despite the discomfort. He felt empowered to be the one unravelling the demon… HIS demon. Finally, now was his turn to show Sebastian what it meant to belong to the great Earl Phantomhive.

Ciel slowly pulled himself off the massive cock that filled him, and then quickly pushed himself backward, fully impaling his body. “Ahhhh,” the boy screamed as he practically split himself in two. 

“Nnn,” breathed the demon, who was now buried balls deep inside his young master. After a few heavy breaths, the man grabbed the boy’s slender hips and began to move cautiously. 

“Don’t tell me… that is all… you can muster,” snickered the boy between the demon’s trusts. The young Earl yearned for more. More pain. More pleasure. He craved it. He wanted to know the sensation of his demon butler becoming unhinged. The boy grinded against the hesitant thrusts, bringing more friction to Sebastian’s movements and showing that he could take all that the demon was able to offer. 

“Young master… so hot…” Sebastian growled, quickening his movements with longer, deeper thrusts. The demon ran his hands over the boy’s smooth back and shoulders, feeling all parts of the body he had obediently served for so many years. The man grabbed Ciel’s lean neck and pulled a handful of hair gently to arch the child’s back.

Ciel’s pain quickly slipped away, replaced with pleasure as the demon directed his cock to meet the child’s pleasure zone. The boy grabbed the sheets hard whilst unimaginable noises escaped his lips. His ecstasy grew louder with each lunge. “Ah… nnn… mm…” 

Suddenly, the demon grabbed a hold of the child, flipping him over onto his back. “I need to see my lord’s face,” the demon panted as he finally unleashed an eternity of fury, pounding fiercely into his master without restraint. Before long, Ciel’s cries were overshadowed only by the sound of obscene wet slapping. 

Sebastian reached down and grabbed his partner’s once again rock-hard erection, pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Almost immediately, Ciel’s body shook hard as he spattered cum across both of their stomachs. His clenching muscles bore down tight around the demon’s relentless thrusts. Sebastian was barely holding on.

The boy looked into the demon’s ferocious red eyes and huffed a command. “Fill me up…”

“Ciel…” said the demon. Suddenly, without warning, the demon shuddered violently, exploding fiery, hot cum deep into the recesses of his master. Hearing Sebastian say his name was a rarity, and to hear him do so as he climaxed made Ciel’s pounding heart skip a beat.

Both master and butler collapsed onto the bed in a panting, sweaty mess. As their breathing eventually slowed, Ciel felt the wetness of his demon’s seed trickling slowly down the inside of his thighs.

As they lay listening to the sound of each other’s breathing, Ciel realized that things around the mansion were no doubt going to be quite different from this point forward. There was certainly no taking back the contract now. They had each made the other their own.

“Sebastian, stay with me until I fall asleep,” the boy commanded, placing a small but authoritative hand upon his demon’s chest. 

Sebastian took the young Earl’s hand, gripped it tight, and pulled Ciel close. 

“But of course,” the demon replied with a smile. “I will forever be by your side, young master… until the end.” 

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd that's a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed reading this. I know I certainly enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
